lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Renee Swan
' Renee Swan' is the daughter of Elenzo, and Maria Yernese making her a member of House Yernese. Renee Swan would come to marry Charlie Swan when she was only fourteen and the two have built a powerful love with eachother over the years as well as making her a member of House Swan. In her marriage to Charlie Swan she has mothered two children in the form of Bella, and Jacob Swan of which Jacob was the heir to House Swan but was killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, and her daughter Bella has married the King of Lucerne and has become the most powerful women in the Kingdom outside of Alice Lovie. Renee Swan is the only daughter of Elenzo Yernese, and this made her his only descendant following his death. As he lay on his death bed the young Renee Swan met Charlie Swan who had come to see how she was doing through the sickness of her father. During this time the two grew very close, and Charlie was the one that held her hand when her father Elenzo finally passed away. Only a few months later the still grieving Renee Swan would marry Charlie and she would leave the home she had known her whole life for Swan Keep. History Early History Renee Swan is the only daughter of Elenzo Yernese, and this made her his only descendant following his death. As he lay on his death bed the young Renee Swan met Charlie Swan who had come to see how she was doing through the sickness of her father. During this time the two grew very close, and Charlie was the one that held her hand when her father Elenzo finally passed away. Only a few months later the still grieving Renee Swan would marry Charlie and she would leave the home she had known her whole life for Swan Keep. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Yernese.png|Elenzo Yernese - Father|link=House Yernese Charlie Swan.jpg|Charlie Swan - Husband|link=Charlie Swan Bella Swan Large1.png|Bella Swan - Daughter|link=Bella Swan House Swan.jpg|Jacob Swan - Son|link=Jacob Swan House Swan2.jpg|Olivia Swan - Daughter|link=Olivia Swan William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Son in Law|link=William Lovie III. William Lovie IV2.jpeg|William Lovie IV. - Grandson|link=William Lovie IV. Ashley Lovie.png|Ashley Lovie - Grand daughter|link=Ashley Lovie Relationships Chalie Swan See Also : Charlie Swan Category:House Yernese Category:House Swan Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian